1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dynamic displays of problem simulations and more particularly to such displays adapted to collaboration on the problem by a team of viewers.
2. Background Description
Simulation technology has long been used for dynamic visual display of three dimensional activities driven by models. More recently, this technology has been used to develop games that provide interactive three dimensional visualization of imaginary scenes rendered on the basis of mathematical models.
However, much scientific and technical data about real-world situations is gathered in a form that is not easily rendered. For example, telemetry data recovered from monitoring instruments designed to record events at a remote location—in space, for example—is in the form of a binary data stream. Furthermore, analysis of this data is typically undertaken by teams of individuals having a variety of special skills for interpreting the events that have been monitored.
Consequently, there is a need for a system and method enabling teams of individuals to collaborate in the interpretation of dynamic events recorded by remote telemetry data via an interactive visual simulation modeled from that data.